


It Was Always You

by MoonFire_Arc



Series: Link No Name [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Dead person mentioned but, Gen, How Do I Tag, Meh, You guys made me feel ENCOURAGED, doesn't deserve that, he gets revived soo..., i'm lonely, poor guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFire_Arc/pseuds/MoonFire_Arc
Summary: Link's never gonna get a break.
Series: Link No Name [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624978
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	It Was Always You

No Name’s eyes fluttered open just for a few moments before he squeezed them tightly shut. He hadn’t ever experienced something like this before. No Name tried again to open his eyes, this time being successful and revealing his now innocent eyes to the world. Taking in his surroundings, No Name stared at all the ancient sheikah runes that littered the walls of the chamber. 

As he lifted his head to look up at the ceiling once more, he noticed that this movement made his throat little tight and brought his gaze back down and stared at the liquid that was draining away. He brought his hand up to touch the offending area and felt a protruding thin line that circled his neck.

“Wake up, Link.”

No Name’s—or rather, Link’s— head swiftly turned up and stared at the seemingly innocent ceiling again. He recognised that voice, he just didn’t know why.

* * *

As Queen Zelda walked down to the pedestal that once again held the Master Sword, another young squire was testing his heart against the sword that seals the darkness. 

The poor lad was tugging with all his might, gripping the purple pommel with both hands. Using his entire body weight to help boost his strength and digging his feet in as much as the stone around the pedestal allowed, blue lightning coiled up around his arms and he collapsed, spasming and squirming on the cold hard stone.

“I don’t understand. Why is the Master Sword acting up like this? It seems to be far more aggressive than usual,” asked Zelda. 

“We haven’t figured out the cause yet. It seems to have been behaving in this manner since the traitor’s execution,” replied Impa. “If I dare guess, I’d say that the Master Sword has gotten attached to the traitor.”

“It’s a sword,” dismissed Zelda. “It cannot have feelings.”

_I have chosen my wielder Zelda. It was, is and will always be Link._

**Author's Note:**

> You made me feel ENCOURAGED so I'm writing this at school.


End file.
